


Perfect Princess

by missamericachavez



Series: Kinktober 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Fisting, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-07 21:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20982530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missamericachavez/pseuds/missamericachavez
Summary: You really want more and Tony is happy to give it to you.Day 4 - Fisting





	Perfect Princess

Your pants and moans fill the otherwise, quiet room as Tony’s tongue flicks repeatedly against your clit. Your hips buck against his face, his fingers moving quickly in and out, a constant pressure against your sensitive bundle of nerves. He’s got two fingers inside you, your back arching off of the bed as his mouth devours your pussy pushing you closer and closer to the edge, but it’s not enough.

“More,” you moan, your fingers gripping the sheets underneath you.

“What’s that princess?” he asks against your slick clit stubble brushing against the sensitive nub.

“Need more, daddy,” you gasp, fingers tangling in his soft brown hair. “Please.”

He smiles against you adding another finger, the sound of your slick joining the sounds of your moans. Sweat beads down your forehead as Tony keeps up a steady pace, thrusting right against your g spot. You need his cock but you know he’s not gonna give it to you until you’ve cum from this, so you beg him for more until he’s got four fingers inside you and folding his thumb to slide in too. His entire hand eases into your cunt and the sounds coming from your throat seem so far away somehow like you’re floating well above your body.

“Oh my god, princess,” Tony gasps as he pushes his hand into you. “So wet you can take my whole fucking fist, shit.”

Tony thrusts in and out of your soaked cunt and tears stream down your face as he fucks you with his hand. His tongue touches your clit and your whole body jerks as you cum all over his fist. Tony grins wildly as he pulls his soaked hand from your pussy and crawls up your body to kiss you softly.

“You looked so gorgeous all full like that, princess,” Tony says sucking your bottom lip in between his. He lines his cock up at your entrance and pushes into you with little resistance and you whine into his mouth.

“My perfect little princess.”


End file.
